Knock, Knock Who's There?
"Knock, Knock Who's There?" | country = United Kingdom | image = | caption = Cover of vinyl single | year = 1970 | as = | with = | language = English | length = 2:38 | composer = John Carter and Geoff Stephens | lyricist = Carter and Stephens | conductor = Johnny Arthey | place = 2nd | points = 26 | lyrics = from Diggiloo Thrush | place_semi = | points_semi = | clip = | prev = Boom Bang-a-Bang | prev_link = Boom Bang-a-Bang | next = Jack in the Box | next_link = Jack in the Box (song) }} "Knock, Knock Who's There?" is a 1970 song by Welsh singer Mary Hopkin. Written and composed by John Carter and Geoff Stephens it was the United Kingdom's entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1970 where it came 2nd. The single version was produced by Mickie Most and reached No.2 in the UK Charts. Overview On 7 March 1970, Mary Hopkin sang six songs at the UK National Final, A Song for Europe, which was aired on the television series It's Cliff Richard!. Hopkin was chosen by the BBC to be the United Kingdom's representative for that year, and the winner of a postal vote would determine which of the six songs would progress with her to the finals in Amsterdam. "Knock, Knock Who's There?", the sixth and final song performed that evening, won the postal vote with over 120,000 supporters. At Amsterdam, the song was performed seventh on the night, after France's Guy Bonnet with "Marie-Blanche", and before Luxembourg's David Alexandre Winter with "Je suis tombé du ciel." At the end of judging that evening, "Knock, Knock Who's There?" took the second-place slot with 26 points after Ireland's "All Kinds of Everything", performed by Dana. The UK received points from nine out of a possible eleven voting juries. The singer expresses a long-held optimism at the prospect of love finally finding her. At the exact point that said optimism has faded, and she has resigned herself to not finding love and companionship, she hears a "knock, knock," which signifies love finally becoming attainable for her. Excited, she beckons love to "come inside" and into her life. The single was released in March 1970, backed by "I'm Going to Fall in Love Again" (the runner-up in the Song for Europe final) on the B-side. On 28 March 1970 "Knock, Knock Who's There" entered the UK Singles Chart at No.7, the highest new entry of the week.Official UK Charts, 28 March 1970 It peaked at No.2 and remained on the chart for 14 weeks. It wasn't released in the United States as a single until November 1972, where it floundered for four weeks on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, only reaching a peak of No.92. In the Netherlands it peaked at No.3 on the Dutch Top 40 as well as on the Single Top 100. Rather different from her usual material, Hopkin rarely performed the song after the Eurovision due to her distaste for it. She later commented: "I was so embarrassed about it. Standing on stage singing a song you hate is awful". She also referred to it as humiliating.Songs for Europe Volume Two, Gordon Roxburgh. Telos Publishing, 2014. pgs 29-30 At the time, she conceded victory gracefully saying that "the best song won" and wished Dana well. In 1970, a sound-alike cover appeared on the album Top of the Pops, Volume 10. Chart performance Cover versions Liv Maessen's Cover In Australia, a cover version by Liv Maessen co-charted into the top 10. Maessen's version reached #2 on the Australian charts, after her debut single "The Love Moth" only made it to #40. Other versions Also in 1970 reached #35 in Germany with the rendering "Komm, Komm Zu Mir" while Kristina Hautala recorded the Finnish rendering "Kop Kop, Ken Lie". In 1971, Hong Kong female singer/artist Sum Sum (森森) covered this song in Mandarin Chinese language with Chinese lyrics written by and given the title name of 我情願你惱恨我, appearing on her LP album 一寸相思一寸淚 (Bitter Love In Tears), and released by EMI Regal Records References External links * Category:Eurovision songs of the United Kingdom Category:Eurovision songs of 1970 Category:1970 in the United Kingdom Category:1970 singles Category:Songs written by Geoff Stephens Category:Song recordings produced by Mickie Most Category:Songs written by John Carter (musician) Category:Mary Hopkin songs Category:Apple Records singles Category:1970 songs